


Just Walk Away

by monkiainen



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Courtship, Falling In Love, Gen, Hero Worship, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internal Conflict, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/pseuds/monkiainen
Summary: Boromir has no idea what to do with his life now that Aragorn is the King, and he is... not. But one day Boromir is summoned by the King.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Boromir (Son of Denethor II)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73
Collections: 2020 My Slashy Valentine





	Just Walk Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Plaid_Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/gifts).



One would think that when all the battles were fought, you'd feel happier and more alive than before. Boromir had tried, oh yes, but the time of peace just didn't suit him. Partly it was because Boromir had been raised as the future ruler of Gondor, looking after the great city until the rightful heir would appear. No one had actually thought that the heir of Isildur existed anymore, let alone that they would surface during Boromir's lifetime.

And yet, here he was, watching when Aragorn was crowned as the rightful king of Gondor. Where did that leave Boromir? He was a nobody, a commoner, a man without meaning.

So Boromir did what he thought would benefit Minas Tirith the most. It was still his city, even if he wasn't the one ruling it. He sparred with the warriors. He talked with the common people. He helped with rebuilding the walls. And still, there was this large gap inside him that wouldn't fill no matter what he did.

Boromir tried to fill the void to no avail. There were still plenty of young maidens _(and older ones)_ interested in bedding the handsome warrior, even if he wasn't going to be the Steward anymore. But deep inside him, Boromir knew that the maidens weren't what he truly wanted. 

In the old days when Boromir was expected to become the Steward and produce an heir to follow him, his desires needed to be tamped down, to deny their existence. It was not illegal, per se, in Minas Tirith, but it was considered something only commoners did. No one in the ruling families would do such a thing, at least in public. Boromir never had the chance to act upon his desires, not when everything he did was reported straight back to his father. He only had his imagination to rely on.

And now, when Boromir was free to do as he wished? He still held back, knowing that the people of Minas Tirith would always see him for what he was, instead of who he was.

Boromir continued his existence day by day, slowly dying inside. Perhaps it would have been better to fall in a battle than to survive. And then the day came when Aragorn asked to see him.

Boromir didn't know what to expect. Was this supposed to be some sort of reunion, reminiscing their adventure and the battles they fought? Or was he going to be driven away from his city, to make sure that Boromir wasn't jealous about losing his position and plotting for a takeover? Or… no. It couldn't be. No one knew about Boromir's secret – he had never told a soul about his deepest desires and wants. But still… no.

That night Boromir left his quarters with more questions than answers. Aragorn was known to be a fair man with wisdom beyond his years, but how much had his new position changed him? Was Aragorn now like Boromir's father had been, blinded by his power and not caring about the well-being of those closest to him? Boromir couldn't, wouldn't think of Aragorn like that – they were all going to be doomed if that was the case. Everyone knew Aragorn had close ties to Rivendell and its elves – he and Arwen were practically married in everyone's eyes, even if they hadn't yet had the official ceremony. With the immortal elves by his side, no one had a chance to beat Aragorn if he would suddenly turn into a monster.

The One Ring might have been destroyed, but there were other evil things in the world left.  
The guards greeting Boromir weren't the ones that used to guard his father. They were new, young, not yet hardened by their job. Most importantly, they didn't know Boromir from the time he was a mere child, still learning the ways of Minas Tirith. In other words, the guards didn't have any familiarity with Boromir and they treated him as such.

A knock on the door, a call to enter. Boromir took a deep breath and reminded himself he was not alone in this world. But right now the fact that Faramir was far away in Rohan, courting the fair shield-maiden Éowyn was unsettling – even if Boromir wished for the best for his younger brother.

Aragorn. The rightful King of Gondor stood before him, his face splitting into a smile. So they were still brothers in arms despite everything, Boromir thought to himself before closing the gap between them and returning the embrace Aragorn was giving him. It felt… nice to be held by the older man, to smell the faint whiff of lavender the King used to store his clothes. Something stirred inside Boromir, but he pushed the thought away, locked it inside his heart. He couldn't do that to Aragorn and Arwen, not when his life as he knew it depended on Aragorn's benevolence.

A peal of laughter like a bird singing sounded in the room next to the antechamber. A moment later Arwen Undómiel, the future Queen of Gondor, stepped into view, smiling brightly.

"Come Boromir, sit down. We have much to discuss", Arwen requested, taking Boromir by hand and leading the way back to King's chambers. Boromir was feeling even more confused than he had before – what was going on? Why was Arwen here and what they would possibly have to discuss? A glance at Aragorn didn't give Boromir any answers, on the contrary: Aragorn merely smiled and gestured that Boromir should follow Arwen and hear what she had to say.

Arwen guided Boromir to sit by the window, taking a seat opposite of him. Her expression was one of serenity and a bit of amusement, so probably she didn't have anything malicious to say to Boromir. 

"You might wonder why you have been summoned here, dear Boromir. Fear not, for the reason for your summons is hopefully a pleasant one for you. King Aragorn has asked me to be a mediator of sorts because of my status and lineage. I'm going to ask you a question, and I would wish you to answer it truthfully. If Aragorn were to court you, would you be willing?"

Wait. What? But… Aragorn was going to marry Arwen, wasn't he? Was this some kind of joke? Why was Aragorn asking to court Boromir? Didn't he know that such relations weren't thought to be suitable for stewards and kings alike? Boromir felt like his world had been turned upside down in an instance.

A pair of strong arms gathered Boromir in an embrace and soothed his mind with gentle touches. It took Boromir a while to realise it was, in fact, Aragorn holding him, telling him how sorry he was to upset him so. Boromir gathered all his courage and glanced briefly at Aragorn. What he saw was nothing but honesty and a man he had dreamed about longer than he wanted to admit.

"I have known for some time that while Arwen would be the ideal partner and Queen to every man under the moon and the sun, she is not the one for me. I love her dearly like she were my sister – we are both after all raised by King Elrond of Rivendell. But what my heart, my mind, desires the most is you, Boromir. The bravest of warriors, the most loyal of men. You fell briefly under the influence of Sauron's ring and were able to fight it off, showing everyone what kind of a man you truly are. I wouldn't want to have anyone else by my side, to rule beside me. Please, hear me out my dearest, for I wish for nothing else than to have you."

Oh how much Boromir wanted to shout "Yes!" and live his life with Aragorn. But...

"Do you know what you're asking, what you're about to? You're suggesting something that the whole Minas Tirith would frown upon, would think you as a lesser man for wanting to share your life with another man instead of a woman capable of bearing children. I can't… I can't do that to you, my dear friend. Please, marry Arwen and produce an heir – those wishes of yours could never be", Boromir begged, wanting Aragorn to see sense.

Aragorn never stopped smiling, he just pulled Boromir even closer to him if possible.

"Oh, I know very well what I'm asking of you, my love. Within the Elves and the Rangers, love is cherished in its every form, be it between a man and a woman, two men, two women or any other combination. It is the Man of Gondor who has created these meaningless barriers, telling that one kind of love is more valuable and more accepted than other kinds of love. That is not true, and I will show it to my kingdom by marrying the man I love. If he is willing to share his life with, of course", Aragorn declared and kissed Boromir softly on the lips.

Boromir couldn't get enough of the simple kiss – he felt like drowning to Aragorn's lips, wanting more. It was even better he had ever imagined it to be.

"I think Boromir's answer is 'yes', Estel", Arwen laughed before leaving the two men behind. She couldn't have been more right.


End file.
